1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a window sash and particularly to the decorating of a window sash frame.
2. Prior Art
It is a common practice to employ four frame members each having a decorative pattern, for example, of ridges and recesses on its interior and/or exterior surfaces to give a pleasing appearance to a window sash, the frame members being joined together at their one ends to provide a rigid sash frame. To vary the aesthetic appearance of these window sashes, it is necessary to exchange these conventional decorative frame members entirely, which procedure is expensive.